lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Hunger Games
LEGO Hunger Games is a LEGO game based off of the Suzanne Collins bestselling Hunger Games series of young adult novels. The main characters of the game are Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. The main hub of the game is the Seam. There, you can stop at different locations. You can buy characters you've encountered at the Hob, weapons at Greasy Sae's, view past move clips at the Undersee house, and more The Hunger Games Reaping Day Summary: Hunt in the woods as Katniss and Gale on Reaping Day morning, and catch some food to eat. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne Animals: Squirrels, rabbits, wild dogs The Capitol Summary: Play as Katniss, Peeta, Lavinia, Haymitch and Effie to get ready for the Games. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Lavinia, Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy The Bloodbath Summary: Engage in a brawl at the Cornucopia at the start of the games. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, District 9 Boy, Peeta Mellark Boss: Clove (9 Hearts) A Rue-ful Alliance Summary: As Katniss, escape the mainland and form an alliance with Rue, then battle Marvel. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Rue Boss: Marvel (5 Hearts) The Final Six Summary: Reunite with Peeta and take part in the feast at the Cornucopia. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Thresh Boss: Clove (6 Hearts) A Dreadful End Summary: Hunt down Foxface. Then, battle Cato and the mutts at the Cornucopia. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark Boss: Mutts (1 Heart Each) and Cato (15 Hearts) Catching Fire The Victory Tour Summary: Got to District 11 and fight your way out before completing the tour. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy District 12 In Turmoil Summary: Save Gale from the new Head Peacekeeper and bring his body back home. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Peacekeeper Darius Boss: Romulus Thread (7 Hearts) Rogues and Training Summary: Help Bonnie and Twill build a fire in the woods. Then, travel to prepare for the Quarter Quell. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Bonnie, Twill, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket The Quarter Quell Summary: Escape the Bloodbath with new allies and decipher what Wiress is saying, Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark, Beetee, Wiress, Johanna Mason, Mags The Turning Point Summary: Fight the Careers and drive them away from base camp. Then, help Beetee set up his contraption. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark, Beetee, Johanna Mason Boss: Gloss (2 Hearts) and Cashmere (3 Hearts) Fire Is Catching Summary: Fight through the brawl at the end. Then, fight your way through the hovercraft. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair Boss: Brutus (9 Hearts) Mockingjay District 13 Summary: Explore around District 13 and interact with people. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Primrose Everdeen, Plutarch Heavensbee, Fulvia Cardew A Reunion to Forget Summary: Make some propos. Then, brace yourself for the bombing. After that, try to improve Peeta's memory, or fight him in the process. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Mrs. Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy Boss: Peeta Mellark (5 Hearts) The War Begins Summary: Go to District 8 and protect the hospital. Then, go to District 2 to infiltrate the fortess. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Commander Paylor, Gale Hawthorne Boss: District 2 Commander (6 Hearts) The Mockingjay Squadron Summary: As Katniss and her unit, make your way through the Capitol streets while avoiding pods. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, Boggs, Jackson, Castor, Pollux, Cressida, Messalla, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, Mitchell, Homes The Capitol's Underground Summary: Make your way under the Capitol. Battle the lizard muttations, then escape to Tigris's home. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, Jackson, Castor, Pollux, Cressida, Leeg 1, Homes Boss: Lizard Muttations (4 Hearts Each) The Girl On Fire Summary: Attack Snow's mansion and fight in the battlefield. Then, help Snow to kill Coin. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, President Coriolanus Snow Boss: President Alma Coin (4 Hearts) All Characters ~ Katniss Everdeen (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Bow & Arrows) ~ Gale Hawthorne (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Bow & Arrows) ~ Peeta Mellark (Short Range: Knife ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Primrose Everdeen (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Mrs. Everdeen (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ President Coriolanus Snow (Short Range: Knife ; Long Range; Nothing) ~ Cinna (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Rue (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Slingshot) ~ Foxface (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Clove (Short Range: Knife ; Long Range: Knives) ~ Cato (Short Range: Sword ; Long Range: Knives) ~ Thresh (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Rocks) ~ Marvel (Short Range: Spear ; Long Range: Spears) ~ Glimmer (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range ; Bow & Arrow) ~ Haymitch Abernathy (Short Range: Knife ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Effie Trinket (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Madge Undersee (Short Range: Knife ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Mayor Undersee (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Finnick Odair (Short Range: Trident ; Long Range: Trident) ~ Mags (Short Range: Fists ; Long Range: Nothing) ~ Maysilee Donner (Short Range: Blowgun ; Long Range: Blowgun) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images